Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Chaylorfan101
Summary: There was alot of things you didn't know about Taylor Nicole Mckessie. XxX Chaylor xXx minor other couples.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I have been on Fanfic for a while now. And I have learning from the best of the best. I met not be perfect, but this is my first time putting a story on here. This will probably not be my last.hehe.

Summary: Somethings were met to happen for a reason.

Rating: M for Sexual Content, Violence, & Strong Language

Disclamier: DON'T OWN HSM OR Corbin's Hair or Zac's Blue Eyes.

Dayum it ):

* * *

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover.**

_" Taylor What is the hell is this on your report card "._

_" Daddy it's only a B..plus-- "._

_" B Nothing…take your ass up to room and study until you know everything on that page "._

**They thought her life was so perfect.**

_" Taylor do you want to come over my house for a study party "._

_" Sorry Gabs I have to go to with my dad to a job party._

**But they have no idea.**

_Shows Taylor looking a her bruises of her body._

**But he wasn't making it any better.**

_" Stupid Bitch thinks she knows everything "._

_" Fuck You Dan forth "._

_" When and Where "._

**But sometimes he does.**

_Shows Chad rubbing Taylor's Thighs as they are on the ground._

_Flashes To Chad putting icecubes on Taylor's bruises._

**Secrets Will Unfold.**

_" Oh My gosh..Taylor what happened to your face ?! "._

_" He smacked me ! "._

**Tears Will Fall.**

_" You promise you won't leave me "._

_" I can't promise you that..but I'm staying right now._

_" That is all I want to hear "._

**Lines Will Be Crossed.**

_" Dude I thought you were my best friend "._

_" Chad we are -- "._

_" Then how could you fuck my girl "._

**Flahses to Taylor and her dad.**

_" Daddy...as much as I wanna hate you I can't "._

**DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER.**

**STARRING**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie.**

_Shows Taylor reading a book in the library._

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

_Shows Chad flirting with some blond chick._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

_Shows Gabriella blushing._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.**

_Shows Troy making the shot._

**Terrence Howard as Daniel Mckessie.**

_Shows Daniel punching Taylor._

**CO STARRING**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor**

**& Vanessa Williams as Mrs. Danforth.**

_Flashes to A White Screen_

_" Will you marry me ?! "._

**DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER.**

**COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU.**

* * *

_Okay their you go._

_My first trailor for my new story. I hope that you liked it._

_Read and Review please.And I love the feedback._

_-W._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. i'm back with the first chapter. Sorry if it doens't have enough Chaylor in it.But trust it will be some tension in the next one. And I'm not talking bout their fighting desion.Wink. Hehe.I decided to update tonight since I will be starting school on Tuesday and I wouldn't be able to update. So anywho.I hope you will like this chappie**

**-W**

**Disclamier: DON'T OWN HSM or Corbin's Curls or Zac's Blue Eyes.**

* * *

The cool breeze swept over the chocolate colored girl as she sat under the big oak tree looking through her science text book. A big test was coming up in a couple of weeks and she could afford to fail. And meaning fail that meant coming home with a B. That was her father's rule well # 4 on the rule list. The chocolate colored looked around for a minute and then slowly started to take off her mini jacket. As she took off her jacket you could see little bruises from all the way down her arm. "Finally," she sighed as she threw the jacket on the ground. Bruises weren't anything to her. She had been getting them since she was 13 years old and now at the tender age of 17 it wasn't anything, but she noticed it was getting worse and worse by the minute. As she sat on the stomach and read her textbook she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Taylor…Taylor Nicole Mckessie I know I see you," yelled a soft yet loud voice. The chocolate colored girl quickly turned around to see a small Latina girl running toward her. Taylor quickly took this chance to grab her jacket and quickly be it on. Taylor had been lying to her friends like forever and she was sick of it. But it was harder then it seemed to tell your friends why you always had your damn jacket on 80 to 90 degree weather.

Taylor quickly stood up and brushed off her Baby Phat jeans," Hey Gabriella ".

Gabriella smiled," Hey Tay…what are you doing here at the park early in the morning? ," asked Gabriella looking at Taylor getting her books.

Gabriella had always been the type to know why you were at a place, but ask just to start a conversation and that was something that Taylor liked about her best friend.

"Just studying for Mr. Frank's Science Test coming up," answered Taylor hugging her books tightly.

Gabriella looked at her best friend like she was crazy," Tay the test doesn't come out until another 2 weeks. Why are you studying so early?"

Taylor sighed," Because Gabriella I want to do really good on this test and to make my father proud ".

Taylor wasn't lying about the part about making her "father "proud. She wanted him not to think she didn't want to get into once of the finest colleges in the world. She honestly did. But sometimes he didn't let her have fun like go to parties or go to movies with Gabriella or Sharpay. And it just wasn't fair.

Just as Gabriella was about to answer it was interrupted.

"Hey Gabriella," said a deep voice that was towering Taylor and Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly looked up and slowly put her hands behind her back," Hey Troy ".

Taylor looked at the both of them and shook her head.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been going out for about 3 months now and for those 3 months they had been acting like they have never seen each other in 3 years. Making out at her house or when he couldn't go over her house she would come over his house. I mean damn. Troy made Gabriella a bad girl.

I coughed and looked around," Well Hello Troy ".

Troy got out of Gabriella's gaze and looked down at me," Hey Tattor Tot ," said Troy smiling down on me.

I rolled my eyes," Hello Troy ". I looked around like I didn't know what to say," So what brings you to the park ".

Troy shrugged his shoulders and look in the back of him," Oh nothing, me and Chad—".

Taylor stopped listening to Troy after she heard "his "name.

Chad was one of Taylor's worse enemies. He was right in front of Whitney Ford he took Taylor's trophy for the Science Fair in the 8th grade. Chad was one of those people who thought they knew it all when they didn't know anything at all. Chad and Taylor had known each other since they were in the 3rd grade. They were pose to be the "best of friends "like people would think, but they were wrong. Chad loved to embarrass Taylor when they were younger. Like when Taylor was entering the 5th grade was the same time that "TOM "arrived and since Taylor's dad and Chad's mom were close. And Taylor's mom wasn't really around; Taylor went to Mrs.Danforth for comfort and for Taylor's luck Chad told everybody in the 5th grade that she had came on her period. He had drove her crazy.

"Taylor...Taylorrr!" screamed Troy.

Taylor quickly got out of her gaze," Um...yeah."

"Dang Tattar Tot something must really be on your mind," said Troy.

Taylor sighed," Yea I guess ".

Or someone.

Gabriella looked at Taylor," Um...well me and Troy are going downtown to the mall you want to come? ", asked Gabriella.

"It depends is Chad gonna be there? ", asked Taylor.

Troy shrugged his shoulders," It depends he says he has to babysit his little sister ".

Then Taylor was not going. She didn't want to take the chance of Chad being there to bother her and make childish and rude remarks.

"Then count me out," said Taylor.

Gabriella looked at Taylor with hurt in her eyes," e on Tay Chad isn't going to bother you ".

Like Gabriella knew how to control Chad and what things came out his mouth.

"No thanks Gabriella. I need to be heading home to get ready for this dinner with my father's friend anyways," I answered.

Gabriella sighed," Alright Tay just call me when you get home ".

Taylor nodded and headed off to her car and then she noticed Chad talking to one of girls that was standing with about 5 other girls. For some reason this made Taylor angry she didn't know why it just did. She wanted to go over there and make a rude remark so she could just argue with him. But not today. maybe tomorrow.

Taylor got home about 10 minutes later not to find her father's Brez in the driveway. And this made Taylor happy to know she had the whole house to herself. She smiled as she stepped out of her brand new Jeep. It was a gift her father gave her for making the honor's list last year. Surprisly it wasn't over guilt. When I stepped into the house it smelled like it did this morning. Like Toast and eggs. My favorite. I threw my car keys in the basket and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Taylor sighed as she entered her bedroom. Everything was the same the way she lefted it. Her night clothes were on the chair and Ipod headphones were on her small pillow.

"Home sweet home," Taylor thought as she threw her books on the bed.

Taylor quickly walked into the bathroom and started the tub up.

She slowly took off her tube top that revealed her Victoria Secret Red Lace Bra and few bruises. Taylor looked at her chest as she touched the bruises. They still burned from last night. After touching the bruises she started to take off her Baby Phat jeans that revealed and Victoria Secret underwear that should remain a secret. And then looked at the bruises that were on her legs. They were everywhere and Taylor couldn't escape it.

After looking in the mirror at her ugly body she stepped into the tub.

"Ahh ", Taylor screamed as the warm water seemed to burn her bruises on her skin.

Taylor had been slightly used to the burn as she got into the water.

It mostly started when she was in the 6th grade and her dad and mom were going through this big divorce which made it harder on Taylor because she had been going with her mom one weekend and her dad one weekend. It was all too confusing. When they said they were getting a divorce Taylor felt like it was all her fault and her Father surly made her feel like it. It started at just yelling at her over uneasily shit. Like when Taylor didn't put her seat belt and then when Taylor got into Junior High it got worse. She usually gets smacked for coming home to early or too late. Sometimes she wished she didn't come home at all.

As Taylor was in her gaze again it was interrupted by a ring of the door bell. Taylor had to think twice about it. She could answer the door for it be someone she didn't want to or should could ignore the door bell and it would be her father and she would be taken care of that night.

Taylor quickly exited the tub and quickly put on her robe and rushed downstairs. Taylor had to be careful and not to fall because the last thing she needed was to break her shit.

When Taylor opened the door she was surprised by the face that she saw.

"Chad Danforth ".

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN._

_CLIFFHANGER._

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._

_REVIEW ON THURSDAY._

_HEHE._

_-W_


End file.
